In Which We Meet a Younger Kurapika
by gallonjoust
Summary: "Kurapika! Why are you so short?" True to Gon's words, the blonde was short, even a few inches shorter than him. A frown made its way onto the child's features, as he crossed his arms over his tribal wear. "Excuse me, but who are you?" (Contains spoilers. You have been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

The silver-haired boy raised an eyebrow, chewing on his chocobot thoughtfully. The question resonated through his head again, and he felt himself frowning.

Just a few hours ago, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and himself had gone out into town. It had been a while since they had last met up, after Killua and Gon had departed. Leorio had finished medical school, and had come back to Yorkshin the following week after his graduation. On the other hand, Gon was expected to depart to the Dark Continent in just a few months. Kurapika was on a vacation, and somehow the former had managed to convince him to set some time aside to visit them. Killua had been exploring the Yorbian Continent with Alluka, but he had left her in the hotel they were staying in, not wanting to wake her from her nap.

All have them had changed over the past year—some fro the better, some for the worse. Gon had inherited a deep tan and muscular build, now catching up to Killua in height. It wasn't as if Killua hadn't grown, though. His pale complexion was a little fairer, and he was, unfortunately, a little lankier than before. It was probably because he hadn't been training as often, though. Now at 5'5, both boys were catching up to their older companions.

Leorio hadn't changed that much. But his attire had changed a bit—he no longer sported those ridiculously colorful ties, and it almost seemed like a part of him was missing when he had shown up without his briefcase. Kurapika had finally got a haircut—the last time they Facetimed it was nearly to his shoulders. Now it was only a bit shorter than it was the last time they were in Yorkshin. He was still in tribal wear, but he had upped a size in his white underclothes. Powerful muscles rippled underneath his clothes,and Killua could tell he had been working out. And... Was that... A grey hair?

That brought them back to their current situation. They had settled down in an ice cream shop, now in the process of ordering. Killua, of course, had gotten the hugest sundae possible. They were all noisily enjoying their ice cream, as to be expected, and then Kurapika had excused himself to take a phone call. Leorio sneered, muttering something about 'that workaholic bastard'. The group waited, and waited, until Killua couldn't stand the worried frown on Gon's face anymore. He pushed the chair out, sliding out of it and approaching the door.

"Killua! Where are you going?" Without a second thought, Gon had pushed his chair out, following after him. Leorio hesitated, before following.

"Looking for Kurapika. It doesn't take that long to take a phone call." He narrowed his eyes, before exiting the shop. People breezed past them, colorful faces disappearing without a second thought. Where could that guy have gone? His nen had completely disappeared, and Gon whimpered quietly next to him. But then he spotted the blonde crown, dressed in baggy tribal wear. What was he doing, kneeling in the middle of the street?

"Kurapika!" Gon's voice had rang out over the crowd, and Kurapika turned around. Killua stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't kneeling. He was standing on two feet, just like the rest of them. Large brown eyes narrowed, lips twisting into a frown.

"Kurapika! Why are you so short?"

True to Gon's words, the blonde was short, even a few inches shorter than him. A frown made its way onto the child's features, as he crossed his arms over his tribal wear.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

There was no doubt about it—that was definitely Kurapika. The slight upturned nose, large, cat-like eyes, and creamy complexion were all familiar. He was of a slight build, thin, but healthy. And upon further inspection, he was clumsy. When Killua had stopped Gon from asking any more questions and requested the boy to follow the, into the ice cream shop, he happily complied. He walked in step with Gon, a slight bounce in his step. He tripped over his feet when he entered the store, but caught himself.

"So, are you going to answer me or not?" The younger-looking Kurapika spoke with a strange accent, and that made Killua slightly suspicious. But then he remembered that This wasn't. Kurapika's first language, and he had learned by book. He remembered that the blonde had told them the sad story of how he departed from the Kurta clan, a few years ago when his eyes had been taken.

"I'm Killua, this is Gon, and that old man's Leorio." By now, the latter had gotten used to the nick name, so didn't do anything other than twitch an eyebrow. Gon tilted his head at Killua, but there seemed to be some mutual understanding, as he let the silver-haired kid continue. And by that time, Killua had figured it all out.

"Kurapika, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

That made sense. Whatever that had happened, a younger version of Kurapika had popped up in the place of the older one. But didn't the Genei Ryodan attack when he was twelve? Then, he found himself thinking back to the story Kurapika had told him. Six weeks after he had departed, news of the massacre had become public. So he didn't know. That would explain the light air around him, unlike the stoic demeanor the older Kurapika usually had.

"And why do you know my name?" Ah, so his intelligence was genetic. The blonde cocked a head at him, tone slightly accusatory. Killua glanced at Gon and Leorio, wondering whether they should tell him. Leorio nodded, and gon decided to take the weight off of his back. He was best at this kind of thing, anyways.

"Kurapika, we're your friends." The spiky-haired boy answered, a concerned expression on his usually happy face. The boy in question raised an eyebrow, answering haughtily.

"Really? I don't recall knowing a Gon, Killua or Leorio." Killua liked the older Kurapika much better, he decided. This kid was too questioning for his own good. He did grow up to have superior intellect, but couldn't he lay off the questions for once? Christ.

"That's because something happened to you. You went out to take a call, and then you disappeared. When we went out to look for you, you were..." The boy began counting on his fingers, before glancing back up at him. "Six years younger!"

And so they began the ling and winded process of explaining Kurapika to Kurapika. Gon had enough sense to leave out the Kurta incident, and Killua was pretty certain that the blonde would turn back any day now. It was difficult fabricating a lie that made sense, but the boy ate it all up, eyes growing wide in excitement.

"Wow, I must have been really cool!" And like that, Gon and Kurapika were like peas in a pod. Maybe if Kurapika's tribe hadn't been massacred, they would all be best friends. In some ways, Kurapika was a lot like Gon. Once they had gotten back to Leorio's apartment, the two completely trashed the place, literally bouncing off the walls. Surprisingly enough, Kurapika had enough energy, maybe even more so than Gon. Killua had kept back to comfort the older man, rather uncharacteristically so. But he wanted to study the Kurta for a bit longer before he decided to jump in on the fun.

There must have been a reason why this happened, although it didn't make much sense anyways. He didn't need to ask to know that Kurapika didn't know anything—his best guess would be that he thought he had just left Lusko a few weeks ago. There was a strangled yelp, and Killua felt two bodies fall on top of his own, the bottom of a Killua-Kurapika-Gon sandwich.

"Killua! Sorry!" The black-haired boy grinned and rolled off of him, attempting to stand up, but not before Killua tackled him to the ground. Kurapika joined in the brawl, a tangle of limbs. And, of course, he came out with a large lump on the side of his head. The two hunters grinned apologetically—they had forgotten he couldn't use nen. Killua opened his mouth to speak, but then the blonde was wrestling him to the ground. He was surprisingly agile, and wriggled out of his vice-grip.

Hm. This would be an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Killua had headed back to his own room, which fortunately, was in the same hotel—only a few doors away, too. Alluka had been a little cross when he returned six hours later, but he wasn't completely to blame—her bedhead was the evidence of only having woken up a few minutes earlier. Gon took Kurapika back to his room since neither boys wanted him to hang around Leorio at night.

As he laid in bed, he replayed the events earlier that day. Why had this happened? What were they going to do now? When was Kurapika going to turn back? Even though he was the more cunning one of their group, everything was beginning to hurt his head. So he went to sleep, fists uncomfortably twisted into the sheets.

When Killua awoke the next morning, he had one hell of a headache. And it didn't help that Alluka was jumping on his bed, tugging at his hair.

"I'm up, I'm up," The older brother groaned, sitting up and carding a few fingers through his hair before he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The room had a small kitchenette, in which he contemplated just pouring Fruit Loops for both of them, when he remembered that blonde boy. Damn it.

"Alluka, you don't mind if we go out for breakfast, right?" He turned a bleary eye to the person in question, putting on his brightest smile. Of course, Alluka would respond with 'Of course onii-chan!', but Killua couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when he conceded. So he took a quick shower before exiting the suite, knocking on the door to Gon's rook before promptly entering.

And there laid Gon and Kurapika, sprawled out on the mattress and on the floor. It looked like they tried to share a bed, but then Gon kicked the younger kid to the floor. Well, what did he expect. Gon's head perked up after Killua smashed it with a pillow, groaning softly before whining.

"Killua! Why'd you do that?" He mumbled, rubbing his head. Soon after the blonde stirred, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor with a soft thump. He sat up, staring curiously at his surroundings, before his memory came back to him.

"Ah! Good morning Killua!" He greeted, with the brightest smile he could muster, despite being only half-awake. Killua nearly chuckled, but caught himself before he made any noise. Instead he settled for an amused smile.

"Good morning, Kurapika—" His words were cut off as Gon stuffed a pillow into his face, fist pumping as the silver-haired boy fell flat onto his butt. Killua yelled something in protest, pouncing onto his best friend. Their voices filled the halls, the sound of furniture breaking prominent. There was a sharp knock on the door, and Kurapika turned his head towards the sound. A very mussed-looking Leorio stepped inside, scowling in his pajamas.

"Oh, good morning Leorio—" Gon began, pausing their little fight to glance at the older man.

"Are you guys serious? It's 10 in the morning, on a Saturday!" He yelled, nearly shaking the room.

"Oh, I forgot! Why don't we all go out for breakfast?" Killua slid his eyes towards Kurapika, and the other two instantly understood.

"That's a great idea! Let me get ready!" The older man replied, almost enthusiastically. Then he left the room, and Killua slid out from under Gon. Kurapika stared at them with a little amused smile, and Killua had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out at the blonde. Sometimes he had to remind himself he was still a kid, and he could do things like that. The fact that the three were going such lengths for the blonde—despite being their friend, Kurapika never did that for them—shocked him. Gon and Leorio were understandable—they were as dumb as a bag of rocks. But him? That was a surprise.

Kurapika took the overwhelming silence as an invitation to get ready, peering into his bag to find some clothes. Then, Killua had an idea.

"Hey, Kurapika! Why don't you borrow some of our clothes? It's gonna be hot if you wear that out." Maybe they could correct his style early on, and save him the embarrassment later in his life. The blonde frowned, lowering his eyebrows.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." That's right. That's a good boy. Killua smirked, sifting through Gon's closet. Actually... He would be better off with his tribal clothes than Gon's stuff. He would have to borrow Killua's clothes.

"Stay here, I'll get you something." He chose his words carefully. Since Alluka was in the other room, Kurapika would do best to avoid him. He had a feeling that the blonde might become frightened by Nanika, since he would concede to Alluka's requests most likely. They would meet eventually, but not now, not yet. So the boy left, crossing the hall to enter his own room. He spotted Alluka, and patted the boy on the head, smiling as he fetched some clothes.

"Hey, Onii-chan's going out for a while. There's food in the fridge and video games, so I want you to behave." Alluka didn't look thrilled, but nodded and hopped off one of the beds to go get the box of Fruit Loops. Killua got a pair of basketball shorts, some grey sneakers and a loose white sleeveless top. He left the room and entered Gon's again, dropping the clothes on one of the beds.

"You can use those until we get you some more clothes. It should fit." Kurapika nodded, and stripped and changed on the side of the bed. The shorts were a bit long on him, but otherwise everything looked in place. With his bed-mussed hair, it fit him, too. Kurapika reached for a brush, but Killua grabbed his wrist.

"Keep your hair like that. It looks cool." He grinned, turning to glance at Gon. The spiky-haired kid was all ready to go, sitting on the bed and kicking it softly.

"Let's see if the Leorio is ready!" Gon beamed, seeing that they were ready to go. When they left, he leaned into Killua, speaking lowly.

"What did you do to Kurapika? He looks different." Killua grinned smugly.

"Oh, just made it so he looked his age. Much better, in my opinion."

"Yeah, but—" Killua nearly kicked Leorio's door down while Gon was talking, waltzing into the room. Luckily, Leorio was slipping on his coat and not his shirt. That would have been awkward.

"Try knocking next time? It's something humans do." The man smirked a little, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Killua felt a vein pop out, but didn't say anything.

"Let's go. I want... Crepes." The assassin announced, leading the little group out of the building. He had to say, the blonde looked good in his new attire. He was like a little blonde Killua. Well, note exactly, but had the same mannerism. They didn't seem to be very different, as proven by their conversations. Though he couldn't talk to him about books and that stuff, they were both pretty wild and rebellious. Heck, Kurapika was even a little threatening. When a man on the street gave him a funny look, he glared right back, brown gaze piercing into the man even when he had turned around.

Kurapika really was a cool person when he wasn't all vengeful. But he wasn't going to stay like that, right? Killua groaned inwardly—he was starting to get used to this younger Kurapika. Well, it wouldn't hurt for him to stay this way, right? Well, they would need to teach him nen if they wanted to travel together, but it could work. So absorbed in his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed that they had stopped in front of the crepes store.

"Killua.. Killua!" Gon pulled on his cheeks, forcing him back to reality.

"Ow! Gon, what the hell?" He growled, slapping his hands away and rubbing where he pulled the skin.

"Sorry, you weren't responding to us. We're here!" Killua flinched slightly—he was usually very observant. But he followed them into the store anyways. The four took a seat at a table by the windows, before glancing at the menu. Chocolate crepes, strawberry crepes, sundae crepes... It was endless! All was silent as the group furrowed their brows, trying to pick a crepe. Gon was first to snap his menu shut. Killua didn't even look up, stuck between the strawberry chocolate fudge crepe and the vanilla candy crepe. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurapika shoot him worried glanced and then look at the other, and Gon laughed.

"Don't worry, he's always like this when it comes to sweets. Ah, miss!" Killua's head snapped up as the waitress came over, and forcefully decided on the strawberry chocolate fudge crepe. Gon had ordered an egg and sausage crepe—typical Gon. Kurapika took the vanilla candy crepe, and Killua wondered if he would share. Leorio didn't even get a crepe—just got a coffee. Probably couldn't handle it.

When the food arrived, Killua stared at the foot-long piece of heaven and drooled, before digging in. He wolfed his down, wiping the plate clean and then patting his belly with a satisfied sigh. Christ, Kurapika was a slow eater! He glanced at his half-eaten crepe thoughtfully, before picking up his spoon and stealing a bite.

"Hey!" The blonde protested, and managed to block Killua with his own spoon. Killua laughed, and slid the plate out from under him, cutting a huge chunk and plopping it on his plate. Kurapika whined softly and pulled it back, staring at his food broodingly. Killua smirked in satisfaction, finishing the piece of vanilla candy crepe in just a few seconds. Gon finished his second, burping loudly, which caused Kurapika to flinch. Leorio insisted in flirting with the waitress, and Killua groaned audibly. Kurapika rose his head from his empty plate to glance at him, but as their gazes locked, he just shrugged and turned back to his plate.


	3. Chapter 3

_"It's those kids, Machi! The ones I want to recruit!"_

_"Nobu... Look closer."_

_"Ah! The chain-assassin!"_

The rest of breakfast was slow. No one really had anything to say, even Gon, who was usually noisy. So they just ate in silence, before Kurapika pushed his chair out and hopped down from the stool. Leorio glanced at him questioningly as he pushed the chair back in.

"Bathroom," the child answered, before trotting down the hall. As soon as the door clicked behind him, the three remaining boys leaned in, speaking lowly even though they knew Kurapika couldn't hear.

"When is he gonna turn back?" Gon lowered his eyebrows worriedly.

"Like I'd know." Leorio snorted.

"You're a doctor, you should check him—" Gon began, and Killua slammed his hands against the table.

"Are you an idiot? Who knows what that old man would try to do to him!" He ignored the angry protest from Leorio. "In any case, we should try to find out what happened. Let's at least let Senritsu know—she could know something." Killua eased back into his seat as Kurapika exited the bathroom. He took a seat on the stool once again, glancing at them suspiciously. Gon laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. Killua groaned. But before Kurapika could say anything, the silver-haired boy spoke.

"What do you guys want to do now?" He crossed his arms behind his head, tipping his chair back dangerously. Actually, Leorio had to head back soon. If he wanted to get a job, this was the best time. So they only had a day left—bummer. Gon and Killua still had some time, but Gon didn't have forever. So in the case Kurapika didn't revert to his original state, Killua would be the only one able to take care of him. Major bummer.

"... Right Killua?" Said boy heard Gon's voice, and sat up, startled. "I said, we should check out the park! Aren't you listening at all?" Gon pouted, and Killua couldn't really blame him. This was the second time he had been caught in his thoughts.

"Sure, whatever." He tipped his chair again, closing his eyes slightly.

"As in, now."

"Sure, whatever."

Kurapika giggled as Gon kicked Killua's chair, causing him to fall onto his back..

"... You idiot! Why would you do that!" The assassin protested indignantly, grabbing Gon's collar and shaking him, while foaming at the mouth.

"You were ignoring me!" Gon argued back with the same amount of fervor.

"That doesn't mean you can just kick my chair, moron!"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"You..!"

Eventually, the pair had to be escorted out of the store, because words had turned into fists. Kurapika was in shambles, tears of laughter dripping out of his eyes. On the other hand, Leorio was exasperated and embarrassed. But the children who were causing the ruckus didn't seem to care; they were more intent on proving who was the real idiot. By terms of physical strength, of course.

Gon and Killua had seated themselves at a fountain outside, arm wrestling. Their elbows had already broken through the marble, causing Leorio to slap a hand across his forehead. Kurapika watched in astonishment.

"Idiot, you're an idiot!" Killua chided, sticking his tongue out.

"Says the idiot!"

"You're admitting you're an idiot! Idiooot!"

Their bickering continued for a while, until the kids noticed two powerful auras approaching. They were almost... Familiar. A sense of silent understanding passed between the two, and they rushed to Leorio and Kurapika's side. The blonde lowered his shoulders a fraction, startled by the looks in their eyes.

"Ryodan..." Gon hissed at the woman with the pink hair and the samurai.

"Oi, long time no see?" The samurai smirked, shrugging his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. He looked relaxed, but his aura was spiking with pent-up anger. Ubo.

"What happened to the chain brat?" The woman carded a few fingers through her hair, steely eyes focused on Kurapika.

Kurapika leaned on his toes to whisper in Killua's ear.

"Does she mean me?" He lowered his eyebrows, and frowned.

"Yeah." Killua straightened up, raising his voice. "He doesn't have nen right now, so you should leave him alone." It was a gamble telling them that. Since now they know he's weak, they could just kill him right here and Gon and Killua wouldn't be able to stop them. Nobunaga narrowed his eyes.

"Why is he so small?"

"Don't know." Gon answered this time, shifting a little more in front of Kurapika.

The samurai glanced at the pink-haired woman, and they nodded in silent agreement. The woman pulled a coin out of her pocket, and flipped it.

"Heads."

"Tails."

It landed on tails, and the samurai cursed under his breath.

"Fine." He hissed, before whipping around and stalking off. Killua relaxed slightly, but was still unnerved by the female's unwavering gaze.

"Where are you guys going?" Leorio looked lost.

"To tell dancho, of course. I'm sure he'd be pleased." The samurai grinned sardonically, before the two disappeared into the crowd. Kurapika glanced up at Gon and Killua worriedly, and the latter sighed.

"Kurapika, we have something to tell you."


End file.
